Hungry for you
by Bannanapie27
Summary: HOW THE GAMES SHOULD HAVE GONE! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANTED THEM TO GO LIKE THIS TOO! Summery explains rant! Review and enjoy! Ranting may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first PROPER fan fiction based on a movie, and I wanted to base it on one that I loved. As you can already guess this is going to be a Gale/Katniss fanfic and its about how they first meet and how they go on from there. Now I have read all the book's and I was nearly crying at the end...  
People-"WIMP!"  
Me- " I'M NOT IT WAS SAD!"  
Any who, Peeta and Katniss got married (SPOILER), which made me even more annoyed because I'm more in love with Gale/Katniss then Peeta/Katniss (Tell me if you are too). So after a while of thinking, and thinking, and thinking, and thinking and...  
People-" WE GET IT"  
Me -"Sorry!"  
I finally decided to write how the book SHOULD HAVE gone. Well theres not much more i can say but enjoy!  
Ps. This is my first fanfiction where im not limiting myself to a word count each chapter. I'm just gonna keep writting until I think that I've written too much, Also Its the first one where im doing P.O.V's!**

**Intro- The hole (3 Pov)**

That hole.

That was a sign to katniss. That was a sign that things would get better, that the odds _were_ in her favor. It had all happened 4 years ago when katniss was walking along the fence that surrounded the boarder of district twelve, School had just let out, and she was walking back home from school. Katniss picked up a lone stick and dragged it against the metal fence, knowing that it was off and that it was safe to touch. The boarder fence was usually turned on during the busiest hours of the day, This was when children went to school or when husbands went to the when Katniss goes home she walks along the boarder line until she reaches a small bush, and then she turns right and goes home. However, this time she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over the bush and into the fence.  
"Ow..." She huffed, getting to her feet "Stupid, freaking bush" she gave the bush a good kick, but was surprised when her foot went straight through it. "Huh?" Katniss lowered herself onto her hands and knees, and began to pull the leaves of the bush to one side. That was how she found the hole, the hole that changed her life forever.

Katniss peered through the hole curiously, her nose getting a whiff of the forest. It was a sweet smell, It reminded Katniss of pine cones mixed with berries. "Hello?" She called out, wondering if someone was out there, "I won't hurt you..." Katniss crawled through the fence and got to her feet.

She was out...

A million thoughts went through her mind, _What will happen if I'm caught?, What if I can't get back through?, What if I don't return on time and my mum asks where I've been? What if..._ Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of crunching leaves. "Oh god" She whispered, running up the nearest tree, "I'm done for...". Katniss looked out behind the tree to see what was out here, but she was surprised at what she saw. Below her was a small dear, obviously separated from its mother. Without a second thought, Katniss grabbed a lose branch and swung it at the animal. The deer's body fell to the floor, its skull bashed in. Katniss realised what she had just done and jumped out of the tree and started to run away. But that deer could save her family, who were starving, and she could make some money out of it. Katniss stopped running and turned around,staring at her kill. Her body reacted quicker then her mind, and before she knew it she was dragging the deer back to her hole in the fence.

And thus began a new life for Katniss.

After a few weeks of mercilessly bashing in poor animals skulls, she finally had enough spare money to buy a_ real_ weapon. Katniss entered the little shop and looked at the items around her. Many of the items she didn't know, but there was one that she did... A bow and arrow. Katniss picked up the weapon and allowed memories to come to her. All of them were of her and her father playing archery, the one game she was good at. Katniss payed for the bow,and with the money left over, she also bought a quiver.

Within days, Katniss had sold 3 rabbits, one bird and 2 squirrels, each of them shot cleanly in the eye. However, little did she know that she was sharing the wood with another person. It all happened on a warm, autumn evening. Katniss had just finished hunting for the day and was returning back to district twelve, hoping to sell the meat. She had just made it to the fence, when she heard the cry of an animal. Spinning around, Katniss saw a small hare dangling from a tree branch by its throat on a piece of silver wire. Slowly and carefully, she climbed the old oak tree, and began to untie the wire so that she could steal the catch.

Two minutes later Katniss had the hare attached to her belt, keeping it in place by the wire. Before she could climb down though, she heard a noise that was unmistakably human. "I swear I left that snare one one of these trees. Katniss looked below to see a young boy who, If you took away a year or two, could be mistaken Katniss' brother. He had straight brown hair, Olive skin; they even have the same grey eyes. This wasn't unusual as most of the people in district twelve looked like this, that was except for her mother and her sister prim who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Katniss let out a sigh of relief when the boy began to walk away, but regretted it when he turned around and faced her tree...

**Katniss P.O.V**

"I know your there" He said, looking directly at my tree, "Your not good at keeping quiet". I stayed where I was, not daring to move from my spot. "Well? His voice was gentle and calm,"Are you gonna come out or not?". I slowly emerged from the branches, my thin body staying close to the tree trunk. The boy looked me up and down, his eyes showing the same confusion mine had when I had found the hole.

"Care to explain why you were taken my killing?" He asked me, pointing to the hare hanging around my waist. I open my mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a high pitched note. My hand clamped around my mouth, stopping me from saying more to the stranger. The boy looked at me again, still holding confusion in his powerful grey eyes. "Okay, If your not going to answer, I guess i'll have to go tell capitol.."

"NO!" I shout, a bit too loudly for comfort " Please, i need to do this... My family are starving"

"Mine are too...Why doesn't your dad bring back money for food?" I swear I hear his voice breaking as he says dad.

"I don't have a dad, well, not anymore" The boy looked at me " Me neither..." For a while, all I could hear was the sound of birds high in the trees, singing their songs out. " Well, I got to be going... Maybe we'll meet again?" I nod my head, slowly at first but gradually becoming more eager. He smiled at me "Good, I'm Gale by the way" He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I gingerly took it, still wary. "I'm Katniss" I whisper, breaking the hand shake and tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. Gale looked at me, a slightly amused look took over his face.

"Catnip? That's your name?" I can't help but smile, "Katniss" I reply a little louder. His mouth raises into a mischievous grin, "So I was right. It is Catnip". I try to protest but i'm knocked to the ground by a small creature. I quickly stand up, my eyes looking down at my feet. Sitting there one the floor was a small ocelot, its eyes hungrily looking at the hare. I laugh a little and cut a piece of the hares foot off with a small rock. Bending down I offer it to the cat. The ocelot sniffed me before grabbing the meat and running off. Gale smiles at me, "Ah Catnip, You really do have a way with cats" Once again my mouth curves upwards.

From then on I know that me and Gale would be friends.

**Okay guys well that was how Gale and Katniss met. Remember, reviews are always appreciated and they help me to make my story's better!**

**Ps. If I get reviews I update sooner!**


	2. JUST A NOTICE NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS JUST A MESSAGE TO ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE.

I've signed up to , and I would like you guys to come and help me out. All i'm asking is that you guys create an account or just check out the website.

The site is all about My Little Pony, and I've putting any story's about that on there. This is a chance for me to spread my writing out over two sites, But don't worry- I'M STILL GONNA UPDATE HERE TOO!

That's basically all, please check me out on there (Same name and picture!) FOLLOW ME IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT!

Banna!

P.s. I will be posting my first story up there in the next hour, so look out for it!

P.P.s. Sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter, but i'm still working on them... they should all be out by Wednesday latest!


	3. SORRY, HERES THE WEBSITE

I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU THE WEBSITES NAME!

FIM Fiction . net

there is no gaps and the same rules apply as before sorry for the inconvenience.

Don't worry again! NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE PUT UP REAL SOON I PROMISE!

Banna!


End file.
